Die Brunnen Dumais (Kapitel)
"Die Brunnen Dumais" ist das dreizehnte Kapitel des sechzehnten Bandes Die Hexenschlacht. Gleichzeitig ist es das fünfundfünfzigste Kapitel des sechsten englischen Originalbandes Lord of Chaos, der als Herr des Chaos auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung zentriert|200px Schlacht bei den Brunnen von Dumai Die Shaido greifen die Gruppe der Aes Sedai der Burg an, um Rand al'Thor für sich zu erobern. Perrin und seine Begleiter greifen in die Schlacht ein, um Rand zu befreien. Rand kann sich allein befreien und schaltet nach und nach die Aes Sedai der Burg aus, als die Asha'man unter Taim hinzukommen und die Schlacht für sich entscheiden. Die ersten Aes Sedai schwören Rand Gefolgschaft. Handlung Gawyn Trakand Gawyn reitet dem Trupp voran und beobachtet die Landschaft. Rechts neben der Straße befinden sich die Brunnen von Dumai, doch Galina hat befohlen, nicht anzuhalten, obwohl die nächste sichere Quelle vier Tagesritte voraus ist. Die anderen Jünglinge reiten am Ende der Kolonne, wo Galina sie hin befohlen hat. Er dreht sich nach dem Wagenzug um, wo die Aes Sedai und ihre Behüter dort reiten, wo Rand eingesperrt ist. Er weiß, dass dieser immer noch in der Kiste hockt, die ständig der prallen Sonne ausgesetzt ist. Er würde Rand am liebsten selbst töten. In seiner Tasche ist der Brief von Egwene, in dem sie ihm erklärt, dass sie gehen muss. Verzweifelt denkt er daran, dass er ihr versprochen hat, Rand nicht zu verletzen. Er hat das nicht und will es auch nicht, doch er hofft, dass sie verstehen kann, dass er auch nichts tun wird, um ihm zu helfen. Aber für Min würde er gern etwas tun, denn er will nicht mit ansehen müssen, wie sie als Gefangene zur Weißen Burg gebracht wird. Er wünscht sich, dass die Behüter nur ein wenig lockerer bei der Bewachung sind, damit er ihr helfen kann. Dann sieht er plötzlich ein reiterloses Pferd herangaloppieren und befielt seinen Männern, dass die Jünglinge sich bereithalten sollen. Als das Pferd näher kommt, erkennt Gawyn einen seiner Männer. Benji blutet und murmelt, dass sich tausende Aiel nähern, bevor er stirbt. * Jünglinge: Jisao, Hai, Rajar Gawyn reißt sein Pferd herum und galoppiert zu den Wagen zurück, wo ihm schon Galina entgegen kommt. Sie fragt zornig, wie er es wagen kann, die Wagen anzuhalten. Gawyn antworte so höflich er kann, dass tausende Aiel sie verfolgen. Galina antwortet verächtlich, dass es sicherlich Sevanna und die Shaido sind. Sie bietet ihm an, den Aiel zusammen mit den Jünglingen entgegen zu reiten, wenn er es nicht glaubt, doch die Wagen sollen weiterfahren. Dies ist ein Teil der Abmachung zwischen Sevanna und den Aes Sedai: die Aiel sollen die Jünglinge beseitigen, die den Aes Sedai zu unbequem geworden sind. (Das Lichterfest (Kapitel)) Gawyn unterbricht sie und fragt, was geschehen soll, wenn es nicht die Shaido sind sondern Rands Aiel, die ihn befreien wollen. Er sagt, dass einer seiner Männer getötet wurde und denkt an die sechs weiteren, die noch draußen sind. Als er merkt, dass er die Aes Sedai anschreit, doch Galina ist tatsächlich besorgt und willigt ein, zu halten. Rand al'Thor Rand schwitzt und keucht. Er ist über und über mit Striemen bedeckt und kann kaum noch das Nichts halten, aber er versucht sich zu konzentrieren. Er kann spüren, dass Alanna immer näher kommt, doch er will nicht einmal an sie denken, weil das seine Zeit verschwendet. Er will ohnehin nicht darauf vertrauen, dass sie ihm hilft. Er will niemals wieder einer Aes Sedai vertrauen. Nach Atem ringend tastet er sich an der Abschirmung entlang, er ist nicht in der Lage, damit aufzuhören. In seinem Kopf jammert Lews Therin, dass es zu dunkel ist. Dann bewegt sich die Kiste plötzlich, er merkt, wie sie vom Wagen gehoben wird und denkt, dass es Nacht sein muss, sonst würde man das nicht tun. Seine Muskeln schmerzen noch mehr bei jedem kleinen Ruck. Er fragt sich, wie viele Tage und Nächte es her ist, dass er gefangen genommen wurde, doch er kann sich nicht mehr erinnern. Er überlegt auch, welche Aes Sedai ihn geschlagen haben, doch bis auf Galina, Erian und Katerine kann er sich nicht mehr wirklich erinnern, auch wenn er versucht hat, sich alle Namen und Gesichter zu merken. Dann wird ihm klar, dass die Kiste steht, man sie aber noch nicht geöffnet hat. Er beginnt zu schreien, dass sie ihn rauslassen sollen, denn er befürchtet, dass sie ihn die ganze Nacht darin lassen werden, und den ganzen nächsten Tag. Doch niemand kommt. Er weint, doch dann wird er zornig. Erneut beginnt er, die Abschirmung abzutasten. Perrin Aybara Perrin beobachtet von einem Hügelkamm aus die Szene, die ihm die Wölfe schon übermittelt haben, doch die Realität ist schlimmer als das Bild, das er davon bekam. Etwa eine Meile von ihm entfernt befindet sich die Wagenburg der Aes Sedai, umgeben von einem erdrückenden Ring aus Shaido. Feuerbälle und Blitze schießen von den Aes Sedai in die Menge der Aiel. Die Nutzung der Einen Macht als Waffe ist hier erlaubt durch den Dritten Eid, da die Aes Sedai hier ihr Leben und das ihrer Behüter und Schwestern unmittelbar in Gefahr sehen. Er kann auch Feuerbälle und Blitze sehen, die von den Aiel zu den Aes Sedai gelenkt werden, doch viele von ihnen werden aufgehalten. Trotzdem ist er sicher, dass die schiere Übermacht der Aiel die Aes Sedai irgendwann niedermachen wird. Neben ihm murmelt Kiruna, dass sich dort mindestens zwei- bis dreihundert Machtlenkerinnen befinden müssen. Sowohl sie als auch Sorilea wirken beeindruckt. Kiruna fügt hinzu, dass sich mindestens dreißig Aes Sedai im Lager befinden müssen und neben ihm erklärt Rhuarc grimmig, dass mindestens vierzigtausend Shaido dort sind. Dobraine fragt, ob Rand sich dort befindet und ob Perrin ihn da herausholen will. Als Perrin nickt, sagt er, dass sie hinmarschieren werden, doch er denkt nicht, dass sie es überleben. Kiruna sagt, dass sie zu wenig Aes Sedai sind, und zweifelt an, dass die Weisen Frauen die Macht genügend lenken können, um zu helfen. Sorilea schnaubt, und Perrin sagt, sie solle gehen, er will Rand jedenfalls nicht im Stich lassen. Kiruna sagt, sie würde das auch nicht. Sie kriechen vom Hügel herunter. Ihr Plan ist kaum vorhanden: eigentlich besteht er nur darin, Rand irgendwie zu befreien, zu hoffen dass er nicht zu schwer verletzt ist und ihn zu bitten, ein Portal für seine Anhänger zu schaffen, um so schnell wie möglich fort zu kommen. Der Plan ist unzureichend, doch sie haben keine Zeit, sich mehr auszudenken, denn alle bezweifeln, dass die Aes Sedai die Shaido noch lange aufhalten können. Die Männer der Zwei Flüsse und die Geflügelte Garde von Mayene gehen voran, wobei sie jeweils die Aes Sedai und die Weisen Frauen schützen. * Die Gruppen überqueren den Hügelkamm zu beiden Seiten. Perrin merkt, dass Rhuarc nicht zu Amys sieht, aber er hört ihn murmeln, dass sie hoffentlich gemeinsam den nächsten Sonnenaufgang sehen. Dobraine fragt, ob Perrin wirklich nicht reiten will, doch er erklärt, dass seine Streitaxt vom Rücken eines Pferdes aus nicht sehr nützlich ist. Außerdem will er die Tiere nicht in Gefahr bringen, die es sich nicht aussuchen können, ob sie in die Schlacht wollen oder nicht. Rhuarc sagt, dass es Zeit für die Flötenspieler wäre, als er sich verschleiert, doch sie haben keine, was vielen Aiel nicht gefällt. Außerdem gefällt es den Töchtern des Speers nicht, dass sie rote Armbinden tragen müssen, um für die Feuchtländer von den Shaido-Töchtern unterscheidbar zu sein. * Die Töchter des Speers und die Siswai'aman steigen den Hang hinauf, zusammen mit Dobraines Männern Die Aiel und Dobraines Männer setzten sich in Marsch. als sie den Hügelkamm erklommen haben, kann Perrin sehen, dass sich am Kampf noch nicht viel verändert hat. Es brennen jetzt mehr Wagen, doch noch immer zucken Feuerbälle und Blitze hin und her. Er sieht die Männer der Zwei Flüsse, die ihre Position noch nicht erreicht haben. Es gefällt ihm nicht, dass sie sich auf dreihundert Schritt heranwagen wollen, wie auch die Männer von Nurelle und die Aes Sedai. Weder die Shaido noch Elaidas Aes Sedai bemerken die Ankömmlinge. Als die beiden Truppen auf vierhundert Schritt herangekommen sind, hebt Dobraine sein Schwert und befielt den Angriff. Der Ruf wird von allen aufgenommen und Perrin packt den Steigbügel des Kommandanten, als sie lospreschen. Mit seinem Geist ruft Perrin die Wölfe und die scheinbar unbelebte Ebene ist plötzlich von Wölfen bedeckt, die die Shaido angreifen. Die Shaido haben kaum Zeit zu bemerken, dass die Wölfe nicht die einzige Bedrohung sind. Perrin stürzt sich in den Kampf, Loial in seiner Nähe und Aram, der alles um sich herum niedermacht. Perrin redet sich ein, dass er Holz hackt, um sich nur nicht zu sehr damit zu beschäftigen, dass er Menschen tötet. Er will nur Rand erreichen und weigert sich, auch nur anzunehmen, dass der Mann vor ihm vielleicht auch eine Tochter des Speers ist. Um ihn herum reißen Blitze und Feuerbälle seine Männer in den Tod. Dobraine wird vom Pferd gerissen, steht jedoch wieder auf. Um ihn herum fallen Männer, brennen und sterben. Er ignoriert alles, bis er plötzlich die Aes Sedai um Kiruna in seiner Nähe sieht. Fassungslos fragt er sich, warum sie nicht bei den Weisen Frauen sind. Dann zerteilt plötzlich ein Lichtblitz wie eine riesige Klinge mehrere Menschen, verbreitert sich zu einem Portal und schwarz gekleidete Männer mit Schwertern in den Händen springen daraus hervor, bevor es sich wieder schließt. Shaido sterben, aber nicht nur durch die Schwerter der Männer sondern auch durch die Eine Macht. Einige Meter weiter sieht Perrin ein weiteres Portal erscheinen, aus dem weitere schwarz gekleidete Männer kommen. Doch er hat keine Zeit, denn er und Loial werden von Shaido eingeschlossen. Er glaubt nicht, dass er noch lange durchhalten kann, doch er klammert sich an das Bild von Faile und den Gedanken daran, dass er sich nicht entschuldigen kann, wenn er nicht zu ihr zurückkehrt. Rand al'Thor Rand ist zornig und ängstlich, ohne unterscheiden zu können, ob die Gefühle von ihm oder Lews Therin kommen. Hastig tastet er sich am Schild entlang und merkt, wie vier von sechs Stellen unnachgiebig werden. Lews Therin jammert, dass sie es merken und zurückkommen werden, doch Rand ignoriert ihn. Er weiß, dass er keine zweite Chance erhalten wird. Hinter den Stellen kann er den Knoten spüren und er weiß, dass es in einem Knoten immer Zwischenräume gibt, egal wie fest er gezogen ist. Äußerst vorsichtig tastet er sich durch die Fäden hindurch, immer in der Angst, dass die anderen Aes Sedai bald zurückkommen. Und dann kann er Saidin plötzlich spüren, ganz nahe, als habe er es schon gestreift. Er spürt Hoffnung. Lews Therin hat ihm in einigen klareren Momenten erklärt, was er tun muss, und auch wenn Rand es nicht verstanden hat, beginnt er jetzt damit. Er sprengt den ersten Knoten und hofft, dass die beiden Aes Sedai, die den Schild jetzt allein aufrecht erhalten - während die anderen vier ihre Schilde abgebunden haben - es nicht merken oder zumindest nicht verstehen. Der zweite Knoten wird gesprengt und er schafft es schneller, weil er lernt, was zu tun ist. Er merkt, dass eine Aes Sedai zurück kommt, doch er schafft es, den dritten Knoten zu sprengen. Rand ist der Panik nahe. Der Schild wird nur noch von drei Aes Sedai gehalten und ist jetzt nachgiebig. Er greift nach Saidin, streckt sich danach aus und sprengt schließlich die Barriere. Er spürt, wie die Eine Macht ihn erfüllt und zerschmettert die drei unnachgiebigen Stellen, die er noch fühlen kann. Da er nichts sehen kann, sprengt er die Kiste. Lews Therin schreit in seinem Kopf, dass er endlich frei ist und die Aes Sedai dafür bezahlen lassen will. Misshandelt und verletzt wie er ist, fält es Rand schwer, aufzustehen. Er brüllt, als er sich erhebt. Neben ihm liegen zwei bewusstlose Aes Sedai, eine dritte umklammert schreiend ihren Kopf. Er kennt keine und bedauert, dass er weder Erian noch Galina mit seinem Ausbruch gedämpft hat. Er sieht sich weiter um und bemerkt schließlich eine leblose Gestalt, die er als Min erkennt. Er kriecht zu ihr und fragt sich, warum keiner die Schreie der Aes Sedai hört und kommt. Dann fallen ihm die Feuerbälle und Blitze am Himmel auf. Doch es interessiert ihn nicht, in diesem Moment will er nur wissen, ob Min lebt. Sie spricht mit ihm, als er sie umdreht und bittet ihn, ein Portal zu öffnen, das sie fort bringt. Doch Rand weiß, dass das nicht so einfach ist, denn er kennt die Umgebung nicht gut genug, weshalb das Portal sie überall hin bringen könnte, falls er überhaupt eines öffnen kann. Dann spürt er, dass Saidin um ihn herum gelenkt wird und sagt, dass er noch nicht gehen kann, weil seine Freunde gekommen sind, um ihn zu retten. Ein Blitz sprengt einen Baum in ihrer Nähe und Min schreckt zusammen. Er bedeutet ihr, dort zu bleiben, wo sie ist, doch Min stützt ihn, als er schwankend aufsteht. Er sieht sich um und bemerkt, dass die Blitze anscheinend auf die Männer und Aes Sedai des Wagenzuges gerichtet sind. Dann sieht er Erian auf einem Pferd, schirmt sie sofort ohne nachzudenken ab und schlägt sie mit Luft bewusstlos. Er will sie nicht dämpfen, ohne dass sie merkt, dass er es war. Er sucht weiter und sieht Katerine, mit der er genauso verfährt. In seinem Kopf ruft Lews Therin, dass er es mit Galina genauso tun soll. Rand muss sich zusammenreißen, denn Lews Therin will Galina so sehr, dass er an nichts anderes denkt, doch Rand will seinen Freunden helfen. Er konzentriert sich und fällt die nächste Aes Sedai - genau wie Erian und Katerine schirmt er sie ab und schlägt sie bewusstlos - dann die nächste, es ist Sarene Nemdahl. Coiren folgt und zwei weitere, deren Namen er nicht kennt. Min befürchtet, dass man sie sehen will und Lews Therin schreit nach Galina. Rand ignoriert beide und die Aes Sedai scheinen nicht zu wissen, was ihnen geschieht. Eine nach der anderen wird ausgeschaltet, doch nicht alle von Rand. Immer weniger Aes Sedai sind bei Bewusstsein und immer weniger Blitze und Feuerbälle bedrängen die Angreifer. Aiel stürzen sich auf die Behüter und Soldaten und Rand sieht erstaunt zu. Töchter des Speers mit roten Armbinden und Siswai'aman kämpfen gegen die Soldaten der Aes Sedai der Burg, sowie auch Cairhiener und Mayener Soldaten. Er weiß nicht, ob er das glauben soll, doch es muss real sein, so wie Min an seiner Seite real ist. Eine Gruppe Aiel ohne rote Stirnbänder erscheint und will ihn angreifen, doch Rand lässt sie in Flammen aufgehen. Plötzlich steht Gawyn auf seinem Pferd vor ihm, begleitet von einigen seiner Männer, und Rand betet, dass er nicht gegen ihn kämpfen muss. Gawyn sagt Min, dass er sie hier herausbringen kann, doch Min sagt, sie würde bleiben und dass Elayne Rand liebt. Gawyn umklammert sein Schwert, doch er befielt seinen Männern, sich zu sammeln, um sich den Weg frei zu kämpfen. Bevor er davon reitet sagt er Rand, dass er ihn eines Tages sterben sehen wird. Ein Mann im schwarzen Umhang erscheint vor Rand und greift Gawyn mit Saidin an, bevor Rand ihn bewusstlos schlagen kann. Der Mann knurrt Rand an, als Taim erscheint und ihn erinnert, den Wiedergeborenen Drachen nicht anzugreifen. Der Mann, der Gedwyn heißt, salutiert hastig. Rand sieht zu Gawyn zurück, doch er und seine Männer sind schon im Gewühl verschwunden. Taim sagt, dass er annimmt, dass Rand ihm die Missachtung des Befehls unter diesen Umständen nicht übel nimmt. Taim sagt, er hatte einen Grund, Rand in Cairhien aufzusuchen, doch dann bricht er ab und sagt, Rand sehen mitgenommen aus. Als er die Hand nach Rand ausstreckt, weicht dieser jedoch zurück. Lews Therin redet in Rands Kopf über das Töten, wie immer wenn Taim da ist, doch Rand hat während seiner Gefangenschaft gelernt, seine Stimme einfach abzuschirmen. Er will nicht von Taim geheilt werden, und hätte das auch ohne Lews Therins Hass nicht gewollt. Taim nimmt das hin und sagt, er habe das Lager inzwischen gesichert. Als Rand sich umsieht, sieht er nur noch wenige Kämpfe. Dann bedeckt eine Kuppel aus Luft plötzlich das Lager, an der die Feuerbälle und Blitze einfach abprallen. Sie schließt Rands Anhänger ein und die Shaido aus. In der Kuppel ersterben die letzten Kämpfe und Asha'man führen die gefangenen, verängstigten Aes Sedai herbei. Rand kennt einige von ihnen. Andere Aes Sedai stehen bei den Asha'man, die nicht abgeschirmt werden, die schwarz gekleideten Männer aber sehr nervös betrachten. Er sieht Alanna unter ihnen. Perrin und Loial kommen herbei, begleitet von einem jungen Mann, und Rand will fast nach Mat sehen. Dobraine tritt zu ihm, Rands Banner in der Hand, und dazu Nandera und Sulin. Rand ist sehr froh, die Tochter des Speers endlich wieder in einem Cadin'sor zu sehen. Perrin sagt, dass er sich freut Rand zusehen und erzählt, dass außerhalb der Kuppel noch immer Aiel, Mayener, Cairhiener und Weise Frauen kämpfen, sowie auch Menschen aus den Zwei Flüssen. Er bricht keuchend ab und Rand sieht einige seiner Anhänger, die entlang der Kuppel von Shaido hart bedrängt werden. Rand befielt Taim, die Kuppel aufzulösen und Perrin und Loial seufzen erleichtert. Rand fragt sich, ob sie tatsächlich dachten, er würde einfach Menschen sterben lassen. Taim erklärt ausschweifend, dass es zu viele Shaido sind und sie abwarten sollten, bis sie ein Portal erschaffen können. Seiner Meinung nach sterben alle dort draußen für den Wiedergeborenen Drachen, denn er will nicht mehr Asha'man verlieren, die ihm wertvoller sind als alle anderen. Nach diesen Worten wirken Nandera und Sulin, als wollten sie ihn gleich angreifen. Perrin beschwört Rand, dass die Shaido sich irgendwann gegen die anderen wenden werden und Rand zumindest ihn hinauslassen soll, um ihren Verbündeten zu helfen. Loial will gleichfalls gehen. Taim sagt, er wolle eine Stelle in der Barriere öffnen lassen, doch Rand unterbricht ihn. Er will die Menschen aus den Zwei Flüssen nicht bevorzugt behandeln und auch seine Freunde nicht in die Schlacht zurükkehren lassen. Ausdruckslos erklärt er, dass Sevanna an diesem Tag seinen Kopf wollte und will sie erkennen lassen, dass das nicht so einfach ist. Da er Taim beauftragt hat, die Asha'man in Waffen zu verwandeln, sollen sie ihm beweisen, dass sie das sind. Er will, dass die Shaido zerstreut und vernichtet werden. Taim gefällt das nicht, doch er gehorcht. Rand lässt die Standarte hissen, damit seine Anhänger wissen, wo er sich befindet. Er hofft, dass die Weisen Frauen und die Zwei Flüsse-Leute sich zurückziehen, damit sie nicht ebenfalls getötet werden. Loial wirkt unbehaglich und sagt, dass er gesehen hat, was die Asha'man tun. Rand fragt, was er sonst tun kann, und Perrin erklärt, dass er recht hat, es ihnen aber trotzdem nicht gefällt. Taim lässt einen Asha'man das Banner durch die Öffnung in der Kuppel nach oben schweben, dann fordert er die Asha'man auf, eine Kampflinie zu bilden. Rand beobachtet die Aes Sedai. Die Frauen der Burg wirken teilnahmslos, die Aes Sedai aus Salidar aufmerksam. Er spürt das Kribbeln das ihm sagt, dass sie Saidar halten und hofft, sie wären nicht so dumm, es zu benutzen. Taim lässt die Barriere anheben und die überraschten Shaido stolpern vorwärts, bevor sie losstürmen. Taim befielt den Asha'man, zu töten, und ein Todessturm lässt Reihe um Reihe von Shaido sterben. Neben ihm übergibt sich Perrin und sogar die Töchter des Speers müssen wegsehen. Rand kann sie verstehen. Als die Asha'man auf Taims Befehl hin einen ring aus Erde und Feuer weben, der alles im Umkreis niedermacht, sieht Rand die Shaido in Panik fliehen und gebietet schließlich Einhalt, wenn er auch ein Gewebe benutzen muss, um seine Stimme zu verstärken, da er sonst nicht gehört wird. Auf Taims Befehl hören die Asha'man auf, und dann sind nur noch die Schreie und das Stöhnen der Verwundeten zu hören. Erleichtert sieht Rand seine Verbündeten näher kommen und lobt die Asha'man. Hochrufe ertönen um ihn und er wendet sich von dem Blutbad ab. Die Aes Sedai aus Salidar nähern sich ihm. Zwei Aes Sedai führen sie an, die sich als Kiruna und Bera vorstellen. Sie erklären, dass sie gekommen sind, um Rand zu retten, auch wenn sie anscheinend nicht gebraucht wurden. Rand unterbricht sie und sagt, ihr Platz wäre bei den gefangenen Aes Sedai. Er zählt dreiundzwanzig, doch er sieht Galina nicht. Kiruna sieht ihn stolz an und will ihn daran erinnern, wer sie sind, doch Rand unterbricht sie erneut. Kalt sagt er, dass er sagte, sie sollen zu sechst kommen und würden auf der gleichen Stufe wie die Aes Sedai der Burg stehen. Doch er sieht neun und da die Aes Sedai der Burg knien, müssten sie es auch. Die Aes Sedai sehen ihn kalt und trotzig an und er spürt, dass die Asha'man Abschirmungen vorbereiten. Taim tritt lächelnd zu Rand und sagt sanft, dass sie niederknien und Gefolgschaft schwören sollen, sonst würde man sie zwingen. Erzähler Die Gerüchte verbreiten sich schnell, viele sind übertrieben oder unwahr, doch am häufigsten werden die wahren geglaubt. An diesem Tag weht das zerrissene Banner des Lichts über den Brunnen von Dumai und wie die Prophezeiung es sagt, beugt die makellose gespaltene Burg das Knie vor dem vergessenen Zeichen. Die Neun Aes Sedai aus Salidar schwören dem Wiedergeborenen Drachen Gefolgschaft. Charaktere *Gawyn Trakand *Jisao Hamora *Hai *Benji Dalfor *Galina Casban *Rand al'Thor *Lews Therin Telamon - auch als Herr des Morgens *Perrin Aybara *Kiruna Nachiman *Sorilea *Amys *Rhuarc *Dobraine Taborwin *Bera Harkin *Dannil Lewin *Loial *Aram *Havien Nurelle *Faeldrin Harella *Masuri Sokawa *Katerine Alruddin *Erian Boroleos *Mazrim Taim *Sarene Nemdahl *Coiren Saeldain *Charl Gedwyn *Nesune Bihara *Alanna Mosvani *Nandera *Sulin *Jur Grady *Damer Flinn *Fedwin Morr *Eben Hopwil *Jahar Narishma *Peral Torval Sein Name wird hier fälschlicherweise als Torvil angegeben. *Merana Ambrey Tiere * Traber * Steher Erwähnt * Egwene al'Vere * Rajar * Faile Bashere * Ilyena Therin Moerelle * Elayne Trakand * Ban al'Seen * Wil * Tell Lewin Gruppen *Jünglinge *Erster Prinz des Schwertes *Aes Sedai **Rote Ajah **Weiße Ajah **Grüne Ajah *Behüter *Wiedergeborener Drache *''Ta'veren'' *Aiel **Weise Frau (Aiel) **Töchter des Speers **''Siswai'aman'' **Clanhäuptling **Shaido *Geflügelte Garde *Kesselflicker *''Asha'man'' **Soldat (Asha'man) **Geweihter *Falscher Drache Erwähnt * Verlorene Orte *Cairhien (Nation) **Brunnen von Dumai Erwähnt * Alianelle-Quelle * Weiße Burg * Zwei Flüsse * Mayene * Salidar Gegenstände * Banner des Roten Adlers * Wolfskopfbanner * Halbmondaxt * Banner des Weißen Keilers * Banner des Lichts Ereignisse * Schlacht bei den Brunnen von Dumai Sonstige * Prophezeiungen des Drachen Kategorie:Die Hexenschlacht (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Cairhien Kategorie:Brunnen von Dumai